I'm Still Here
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: Yugi deals with bullys at school and an abusive father at home. Will his life ever get beter? *song fic* Rated PG-13 for non-descriptive violence and language
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Here  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the songs: I'm still here  
  
Note: This is my first song fic, be nice!  
  
"Blah blah" = talking  
  
'Blah blah' = thinking  
  
/ Blah blah/ = Yugi talking to Yami  
  
// Blah blah// = Yami talking to Yugi  
  
~ Blah blah = song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yugi walked home slowly through the rain, water dripping down his gold bangs and onto his torn uniform. He had been beaten up again and was going home to his abusive father, who would beat him horribly for being late.  
  
~I am a question to the world  
  
~Not an answer to be heard  
  
~Or a moment that's held in your arms  
  
"Bitch" *slap* "Fuck you dumb ass bastard!" *slam* John Rzeznik, Yugi's father, shouted as he slammed him into the wall of his room, if you could call the musty attic a room. After that his father left, storming out of the house to get drunk. His words echoed in Yugi's mind, 'I wanted a strong son, not some fucking weakling!'  
  
~And what do you think you'd ever say  
  
~I won't listen anyways  
  
~You don't know me  
  
~And I'll never be what you want me to be  
  
Bleeding and bruised, Yugi did the one thing that brought him joy in his pathetic life. He worked on a strange, golden puzzle his grandfather gave him several years ago, before he had left for Egypt. He glanced and saw that he only had 3 more pieces to place before he finished his puzzle. *click* 'I wish I had a friend.' *click* 'One more piece left.' *click* Suddenly, the puzzle began to glow and a boy who looked a lot like Yugi stepped out. "Who are you?" he demanded, "Answer me or else!"  
  
Yugi whimpered, than stammered out his answer. "Y-y-yugi"  
  
"I see." The boy raised his hand and noted that Yugi flinched and whimpered, though he didn't do anything. "What? Why are you scared?" The boy spoke the last part softly, but that didn't stop Yugi from crying. "You get beat by others, don't you?" All Yugi could manage was a nod, crying harder.  
  
~And what do you think you'd understand  
  
~I'm a boy-no, I'm a man  
  
~You can't take me, and throw me away  
  
"I'm Yami," The boy said, but Yugi barely heard him, focusing mainly at the sound of a slamming door and curses.  
  
"P-p-please. Y-you m-m-must hide." Yugi stuttered.  
  
"What! -No!" Yami paused. Looking at the boys face, "Okay, but just for now" He muttered something and disappeared.  
  
"There you are bitch!" John yelled, as he threw open the door and Yugi whimpered and Braced himself.  
  
~And how can you learn what's never shown  
  
~Yeah you stand here on your own  
  
~They don't know me  
  
~ Cause I'm not here  
  
"Oh Ra, no" Yami gasped at the sight of the bleeding, shivering, crying figure of Yugi.  
  
"Y-y-yami?"  
  
"Its me, Young one."  
  
"A-a-are y-you o-o-okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about"  
  
" I-I-I j-j-just w-w-wish I-I-I was better. N-not so w-w-weak"  
  
~And I want a moment to be real  
  
~Wanna touch things I don't feel  
  
~Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
  
~And how can the world want me to change  
  
~They're the ones that stay the same  
  
~They don't know me  
  
~Caused I'm not here  
  
Yugi woke with a start. 'What happened? I had a dream that a boy named Yami came and helped me.'  
  
"Are you awake young one?" A voice asked, from the far side of Yugi's 'room'  
  
"Y-yami?"  
  
" Yes?" Yami asked, coming and kneeling by Yugi.  
  
" Thanks" Yugi said, hugging Yami as he started to cry.  
  
" I didn't do anything." Yami said backing up  
  
"P-p-please, don't go" Yugi managed to whisper  
  
"I won't leave you, ever. I promise" Yami replied to the beaten up boy.  
  
~And you see the things they never see  
  
~All you wanted. I could be  
  
~Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
  
"This will sting, okay? But try not to scream." Yami said, as he cleaned Yugi's many wounds.  
  
"O-o-okay" Yugi stammered. 'Why is he helping me? Can I talk to him or will that make him mad at me?'  
  
~And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
~Can you help me be a man  
  
~They can't break me  
  
~As long as I know who I am  
  
//Yugi, where are we going?//  
  
/School Yami. It is really nice to talk to someone for once/  
  
//Don't you have any friends?//  
  
/./  
  
//Yugi?//  
  
/Oh, sorry Yami, its just that I've never had friends./  
  
//Oh..// 'How could anyone hurt this boy?' Yami thought, making sure Yugi couldn't hear him. 'I must protect him, but how?'  
  
~And I want a moment to be real  
  
~Wanna touch things I don't feel  
  
~Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
  
~And how can the world want me to change  
  
~They're the ones that stay the same  
  
~They can't see me  
  
~But I'm still here  
  
Yami was awoken from deep thought by the sound of someone crying in pain. It took him a second to recognize the voice. "YUGI" he called.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Scott and Mike, two bullies from Yugi's school had cornered their favorite punching bag easily, as he was alone as usual.  
  
"You're just good for being a punching bag, you worthless piece of trash." Scott said, kicking him and glaring at him with hard brown eyes.  
  
"Yea, you're gonna be our punching bag for the rest of your life." Mike commented, then waited for Yugi's response.  
  
The only one Mike got was a miserable whimper and to see Yugi curling up in a even tighter ball.  
  
They kicked and insulted him a few more times then left, leaving Yugi to cry over their hateful words.  
  
//No, they're wrong!//  
  
/./  
  
//Yugi, are you okay?//  
  
/./  
  
//YUGI! Answer me!//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//I'm here//  
  
/Thank-you Yami. I'm sorry/  
  
//For what?//  
  
/For being weak and worthless. Why do you even bother with me?/  
  
//Yugi, listen to me. You are not worthless! You are worth more than they are! You are worth so much Yugi! Don't you see? You need to ignore those fools//  
  
~They can't tell me who to be  
  
~'Cause I'm not what they see  
  
~Yeah, the world is still sleepin'  
  
~While I keep on dreamin' for me  
  
~And their words are just whispers and lies  
  
~That I'll never believe  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, young one?//  
  
/Thank-you. Um, Yami.../  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Never mind/  
  
//What is it?//  
  
/What you said, about not being worthless, did you mean it?/  
  
//Yes, I did. I will protect you Yugi.//  
  
/You will?/  
  
//Yes, like your father should have//  
  
/Yami,/  
  
//Yea?//  
  
/I'm glad I solved the puzzle and found you. Never leave me, Yami./  
  
//I'll never leave. I told you that before.//  
  
/Promise? Never-ever?/  
  
//Yes, I promise.//  
  
/Thanks Yami./ 'Finally,' Yugi thought, 'I feel like a person, not a thing.'  
  
~And I want a moment to be real  
  
~Wanna touch things I don't feel  
  
~Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
  
~And how can the world want me to change  
  
~They're the ones that stay the same  
  
~I'm the one now  
  
~'Cause I'm still here  
  
~I'm the one  
  
~'Cause I'm still here  
  
~I'm still here  
  
~I'm still here  
  
~I'm still here  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, how was it? This is my first song fic. Hope it's not to bad!! (no flames please)  
  
I don't know if it should be a one-shot or not.  
  
What do you think?  
  
Also, this doesn't have to do with Darkness' Folly, my other fic.  
  
Please R+R! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Still Here  
  
By: rox  
  
Note: I'm back!!! Hope this is as good as ch 1 (I can dream can't I?) Oh and thank you to all my reviewers. You are the reason I didn't kill my art teacher, pulse it makes my friends worry, because reviews make me happy and I'm usually kinda depressed. THANK-YOU!!!!!! (Yugi starts to stand up for himself, KaTyA, but I was in a bad mood when I was writing most of this so he gets beat up worse for that.)  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say this? Oh well. I don't own YuGiOh (big surprise there), or the song: 'I'm Back.' How can you tell I don't own YuGiOh? Seto doesn't have a girlfriend with blonde hair and a fiery attitude!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, the worthless idiot is home late again." John smiled evilly, cracking his knuckles. "Poor baby. I'm going to teach you what pain is!" he shouted as he grabbed a sharp knife.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not" Yugi said stated shakily.  
  
"What?!?" John asked, enraged that Yugi talked back to him.  
  
"I'M NOT WORTHLESS" Yugi yelled, than ran to his 'room' and shut the door. He heard his fathers many curses and sighed, "I am an idiot, though." He muttered as he heard his father march up the stairs.  
  
~You can't take me, yea  
  
~Gotta fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
  
~Get it out - check it out  
  
~I'm on my way and it don't feel write  
  
Yami was amazed and afraid for his friend.  
  
//Yugi, let me out!//  
  
/No!/  
  
//Why//  
  
/I don't want you to get hurt. What if John has a gun?/  
  
//What's a gun?//  
  
/Never mind. You're my only friend. I don't want to lose you./  
  
//But I need to protect you.//  
  
/I'll be fine, Yami./  
  
That was a lie, and Yami knew it. He could feel Yugi's fear rushing through his link, but knew better than to continue asking.  
  
"Open the door, you little bastard!" John's voice rang out. "NOW!" He screamed, as Yugi sat, back against the door. John finally slammed it open. Yugi was flung angst the wall, and was scratched by several nails barely sticking out of the wall. "Now the fun begins." His father sneered.  
  
~I gotta get me back - I cant be beat and that's a fact  
  
~It's okay, I'll find a way  
  
~You ain't gonna take me down no way  
  
John pushed him to the floor and ripped off his already tattered shirt. He looked at Yugi's pale chest covered with scars and snickered, pulling a knife he had brought with him from the kitchen from his coat. Then he slowly cut a line on Yugi's chest, which now burned. Then he slashed Yugi's cheek. Both started to bleed immediately, but as the crimson liquid had John's attention, Yugi's legs kicked out and slammed a surprised and now even more enraged John against the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing, you piece of shit?!" John yelled at Yugi.  
  
"S-s-stop it. Leave me alone. I am not worthless. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
~Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it  
  
~Don't push me - I'll fight it  
  
~Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
~If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
  
~You can't come uninvited  
  
~Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
~You can't take me I'm free  
  
Yami stared in horror at Yugi. Yugi was bleeding from a shallow but painful gash on his chest, and also from a small, but deep gash on his cheek.  
  
"Yugi?" When he got no response he tried their mind link.  
  
//Yugi?// Yami called  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi replied slowly.  
  
Yami could feel worry, pain and slight fear through the link. //Yugi, what happened? Why wouldn't you let me out? Are you going to be okay?//  
  
/Yes, I'll live. John got mad when I talked back to him. I guess I kinda snapped. I didn't let you out because I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I'm lucky he didn't do worse, unless.../  
  
Yami felt Yugi's fear increase ten-fold through their link and wondered why. //Yugi, what's wrong?//  
  
/He's coming back! Quick, hide! Please Yami/ Yugi sighed a sigh of relief as Yami disappeared.  
  
"Hey, idiot boy!" John said mockingly as he stepped towards Yugi, and slammed him against the wall. Then he tied Yugi to it. "We're going to have some target practice this weekend." He commented as he walked out, laughing evilly as Yugi paled noticeably.  
  
'Oh my god, no!' He struggled n vain against the chains as one solitary tear slipped down his pale face.  
  
~Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
  
~And what's this holding me?  
  
~I'm not where I'm suppose to be  
  
Yami appeared, and saw Yugi chained against the wall, preventing escape, and saw Yugi looking terrified.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Yami, he's gonna shoot me!"  
  
"I'll protect you from this fiend!"  
  
"No, you'll get hurt, or maybe even killed. I won't let you."  
  
"You can't stop me." Their argument was cut short as they heard John coming up the stairs, whistling a happy tune.  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//Fine, but I won't wait much longer for my revenge.// with that he vanished.  
  
"Well, hope you enjoyed today, because now you'll die!" John said smirking evilly as he raised the gun. "Good bye, you fucking weakling." He pulled the trigger  
  
~I gotta fight another fight  
  
~I gotta fight with all my might  
  
~ I'm getting out, so check it out  
  
~Ya - your in my way  
  
~So you better watch out  
  
(In the mood I'm in, it is very tempting to leave it here but I won't. You owe me.)  
  
He fired at Yugi, but was knocked down by an extremely pissed Yami. But when Yami heard Yugi scream and saw him withering in agony his anger increased several tines over.  
  
"MIND CRUSH" Yami shouted, infuriated, at the terrified bitch of a father.  
  
"What's going o - YUGI?!?" An elderly man who had just came up the stairs called, running over to Yugi, who was bleeding from his face, chest, and now his arm.  
  
//Yugi?// Yami asked, then flinched at the pain he felt through their link.  
  
/Is he dead?/  
  
//I don't know, nor do I care.//  
  
/What dose this mean?/  
  
//That you're free from him//  
  
/Thank-you Yami.../ Yugi stated, before he fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it  
  
~Don't push me - I'll fight it  
  
~Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
~If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
  
~You can't come uninvited  
  
~Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
~You can't take me I'm free  
  
~Oh yea, I'm free  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes, ch 2 is done. (and it was sooooo sad!! I'm sorry Yugi!!) Don't hurt me, Yugi will not die! (If I'm in a good mood)  
  
Chapter 3 may not be done for a while, (If there is a chapter 3! MWAHAHAHAHA). This is because of a horrible, traumatic, experience, (for me anyways). I worked really hard on an art project and got a D!!! (Ten pts off, cause I was ABSENT) Evil Teacher!  
  
This is why this chapter is so violent and sad. I wrote it right after art, and I was in a rotten mood. Sorry. I feel so sorry for Yugi but it was nice to have him lash out at John and then have John get his butt kicked by Yami. (I wish my teacher was John.)  
  
The reason I can't write now is I'm planning next chapter to be kinda happy, and I can't write happy when I feel like this.  
  
Oh well, thank-you for your reviews, as they kept me from killing my art teacher.  
  
Please be kind, R+R, no flames, blah blah blah...  
(oh, if you are confused on Darkness' Folly, the chapters got screwed up but hopefully I fixed them!)  
  
(Kristen: Like people really read your stuff!)  
  
(Me: Shut up of else!!!)  
  
(Kristen: Yipe!) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Still Here  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any songs...I wish I did...But I don't  
  
Note: Finally! I decided to write this, even though I'm not in a good mood. If I waited until then, I'd never finish this. Don't worry, I won't kill Yugi...yet. *evil grin Yugi: 0.0* I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to QueenOfHearts, Kristen (my best friend), Kelley (my bodyguard) and...MYSELF!!!!! YES!! QueenOfHearts, your reviews made me feel almost happy, close enough for me to write a slightly happy chapter (by my standards)  
  
Second Note: The first song was I'm Still Here, by John Rzeznik; the second one was You Can't Take Me, by Brian Adams; and this one is Always Know Where You Are, by Bbmak. Onto the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three months. It had been three months since Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto, had found his Grandson chained to the wall, with serious injuries. Yugi had had a gash across his young face, and another across his scar- marked chest. He also had been shot in the arm and was extremely thin, as John had been feeding him close to nothing. He had moved in with his grand father, as his father was dead. Solomon hadn't noticed Yami, as he was focused only on his grandson. Yugi Rzeznik was now Yugi Moto. He had had to stay in the hospital for a moth, but then he had gotten to his now home. He had been amazed to see his new room, big and bright, as it was a vast difference fro the musty attic that use to be his room  
  
~Its good to see the sun  
  
~And feel this place  
  
~This place I never thought would feel like home  
  
*~*Yugi's POV*~*  
  
I was still nervous whenever anyone talked to me. I guess I was afraid that somehow John would come back. I know he can't Yami killed him. Yami is still blaming himself for what's happened, even though he saved my life. I always thought I would always be alone, but now I have Yami, my best friend, protector, and brother, and I also have my grandfather. They both help me in whatever way they can, which is really different from my dad, who would hurt me for no reason. I am still a bit worried that somehow John will come back, but if he dose, I know Yami will protect me.  
  
~And I ran forever  
  
~Far away and I  
  
~I always thought Id end up here alone  
  
*~*Yami's POV*~*  
  
This is such a change from when I first met Yugi. When I first saw him he was terribly frightened of everything. Now he has courage. Not only has he changed, but I have. When I first got out of the puzzle, I was cold and didn't really give a damn about anyone else. Before he really knew me, he tried to protect me. Now I am no longer the emotionless jerk I was, I care deeply for Yugi and his grandfather. I feel the need to protect him and I am glad he has so much faith and me.  
  
~Somehow  
  
~The world has changed and  
  
~I've come home  
  
~To give you back the things they took from you  
  
*~*Normal POV* ~*  
  
Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. He had had a horrible nightmare. Yami, sensing his fear, instantly appeared by Yugi. He was surprised to see Yugi looking so scared and sad at the same time. Yugi saw Yami and intensely hugged him crying into his shirt.  
  
Several minuets later, a red-eyed Yugi and a Yami with a soaked shirt broke apart. Yugi looked up at Yami "Thanks Yami. That nightmare was really bad."  
  
"What was it?" Yami asked, concerned.  
  
"You had disappeared and John was back. There was more but- " Yugi broke off crying again.  
  
"Don't worry abiou, I'm here. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." Yami chucked as Yugi tried to hide a yawn.  
  
"Okay Yami. Please, could you stay with me tonight? I mean not in the puzzle, out here?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks" Yugi mumbled as he fell asleep.  
  
~And I feel you now  
  
~I'm not alone I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
~When I see myself I'll always  
  
~Know where you are  
  
~where you are  
  
The next morning cam, and Yugi woke. He smiled when he saw Yami, asleep in a chair next to his bed. Yami slowly opened his eyes and saw Yugi smiling at him. "Hi Yami! How are you? I'm glad you stayed with me. You help me feel safe."  
  
"I'm fine Yugi. I'm glad my presence helps you abiou."  
  
"Yea, do you know why you make me feel safe?"  
  
"No, why Yugi?"  
  
"Because you're brave, smart, cool, and nothing worries you. You're basically everything I'm not." Yami was shocked at this answer. He had no idea Yugi's self-esteem was so low.  
  
"Yugi, you are extremely brave. You dealt with being beaten for a long time and then you started to fight back."  
  
"Well, I fought back because you gave me confidence. Before you I never would have been able to fight back."  
  
"Maybe, but it was you, not I who fought him. You are much more than you give yourself credit for."  
  
~And I found something  
  
~That was always there  
  
~Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel  
  
/Yami, I'm really nervous. What if people bully me here?/  
  
//Yugi, relax. I'm right here with you.//  
  
/But it's a new school!?  
  
//Maybe it wont be as bad as your old one.//  
  
/Maybe . . ./ Yugi stopped talking to Yami and continued to walk to school. When he was almost there, two boys pulled him into an ally.  
  
"Hey kid, I haven't seen you before." The blond sneered. "What's your name?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yugi. . ."  
  
"Nice, I'm Joey and he's Tristan. Now that we know each other, could you lend us some money?"  
  
"I don't have any money." Yugi stated truthfully.  
  
"What a shame. We'll just have to take our anger out on you!" The brunette, Tristan, yelled, getting ready to punch Yugi.  
  
"NO!" A clear voice rang out.  
  
~But now I'm strong and  
  
~I won't kneel  
  
~Except to thank those watching over me.  
  
Joey and Tristan stared in wonder at Yugi. Yugi was as surprised as they were at his out burst. Yugi stared at them and shouted "GO AWAY! Leave me be!" Joey and Tristan backed up.  
  
"We'll get you back for this Yugi." Joey sneered, putting a sarcastic emphasis on Yugi's name.  
  
"Yea, then you'll regret crossing us!" Tristan agreed. "Well-"  
  
"Tristan, really, shut-up and come on!" Joey complained, sighing as Tristan tripped. Then he turned to Yugi. "See you soon." The two walked off laughing, but Yugi thought something like empathy in Joey's eyes.  
  
//Abiou, I'm very proud of you! You didn't let those two bother you.//  
  
/Yea. Thanks Yami!/  
  
~Somehow  
  
~I feel so strong and I've begun  
  
~to be the one I never thought I'd be  
  
Finally the nerve wracking first day of school was over. Yugi walked home, going through the park. He was glad when Yami appeared next to him. Yami always made Yugi feel loved and needed, just as he had when Yugi had gotten beat-up by Scoot and Mike.  
  
~And I feel you now  
  
~I'm not alone I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
~When I see myself I'll always  
  
~Know where you are  
  
~where you are  
  
"Um. . . Yami, do you remember what you said, ya know, when Scott and Mike called me worthless and stuff?"  
  
"I do Yugi"  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Yugi had just been beaten up by Scott and Mike, and Yami was having no luck contacting him.  
  
//YUGI! Answer me!//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//I'm here//  
  
/Thank-you Yami. I'm sorry/  
  
//For what?//  
  
/For being weak and worthless. Why do you even bother with me?/  
  
//Yugi, listen to me. You are not worthless! You are worth more than they are! You are worth so much Yugi! Don't you see? You need to ignore those fools//  
  
Yugi had remained silent for a while after that statement. Then he thought of something.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, young on?//  
  
/Thank-you. Um, Yami . . ./  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/Never mind/  
  
//What is it?//  
  
/What you said, about not being worthless, did you mean it?/  
  
Yugi was afraid that Yami was going to tell him that he didn't mean it, or that he was a fool to believe him (Yami). He was therefore surprised when he heard Yami's reply.  
  
//Yes, I did. I will protect you Yugi.//  
  
/You will?/ Yugi was confused, as on one had ever even tried to protect him.  
  
//Yes, like your father should have.//  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Then you told me that you'd protect me and never leave." Yugi finished.  
  
"Yes, I remember." Yami said, showing Yugi his rare smile.  
  
~Now, it's all so clear and  
  
~I believe  
  
~That everythings been opened up to me  
  
~And I feel you now  
  
~I'm not alone I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now that I'm not in any real danger anymore, you aren't gonna leave are you?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Nothing sort of death will separate us." Yami promised.  
  
~When I see myself I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
~When I see the sun I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
~When I see myself I'll  
  
~Always know where you are  
  
~where you are  
  
~*~*~  
  
Neither Yami nor Yugi noticed a figure in the bushes, listening to their conversation. In fact, only one person saw him, and his eyes widened as he heard the hidden figure say "Yugi, soon you'll have to find out how to manage without your precious 'Yami'! And Yami, if that's what you want, I shall enjoy killing you." With this, the figure walked off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yea! I finished finally. Nooo!! This ones sort of happy!!! NOOOO! Please review! Thank-you. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Still Here  
  
By: rox  
  
Note: Angst! Yea! I chose...Yami, answer the reviewers!  
  
Yami: Why should I?  
  
rox: If ya don't I'll sic Suicune (my yami from the millennium dagger) on you!  
  
Yami: -_-' Fine.  
  
To QueenOfHearts: Yes, she does make quite a few evil cliffhangers. Work on your fic! And, you deserved to get the chapter dedicated to you!  
  
To Adrienne-Lillian/plushies: I will protect my abiou no matter what! And for the bushes, you should be able to figure who it was by the end of this chapter.  
  
To KaTyA: You're right about my hikari! And, we need to quit torturing Yugi! {rox: *glares*}  
  
To Tk Macintosh: Who was in the bushes? You'll find out.  
  
To Alina: And that was the happy chapter.  
  
To Lady Blade WarAngle: We are dedicating this chapter to you and giving you pixie sticks. And rox say's thanks for the compliment.  
  
To ShadowFire: Here's the update. The almighty authoress request that I say thank-you for her.  
  
To angelic nightmare: Bakura and Joey? *nods* *gets hit* Ow! *glares at rox, sees Suicune, turns around quickly*  
  
To Queen Ali B: Go away.  
  
Yugi: Yami! Fine, I'll respond! Many people want to kill Yami, but you're correct. And why did you bring the freak into this?  
  
To shitsumon: I am NOT soft! And, yes, Joey will be paring up with Yugi and myself later on, like in this chapter.  
  
To Yugismpuzzle: Sorry for the long wait! And do we have to make Tristan nice? Well, we aren't. Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
To Kyra Windwood: Lets just say it was.  
  
To Calyia: The songs fit well, don't they. Thanks for the review!  
  
To ACME-Rian: We did. *points above* See?  
  
To K.C. Whitestar: Thanks! And thank-you for putting me on your favorites list! This chapter is also dedicated to you!  
  
Yami: Happy?  
  
rox: *nods* Great job Yam-boy! Also, this chapter is dedicated to QueenOfHearts, K.C. Whitestar, and Lady Blade WarAngle.  
  
Yugi: rox doesn't own YuGiOh or any of the songs.  
  
Suicune: The song here is 'sound the bugle Now' by Brian Adams.  
  
rox: Onto the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey was running towards school. He was looking for Yugi, hoping that he was okay. That weird guy in the bushes could hurt Yugi and Joey felt kinda sorry for him, after hearing him talk to his...brother? `Whatever. That kid was really nervous, and as much as I hate to admit it, I feel kinda sorry for him. Maybe we could become friends...' Joey was startled from his thoughts by a cry of pain. He ran and saw Tristan beating up Yugi. He noticed two things as he ran over, Yugi wasn't putting up a fight, and that strange pyramid around his neck was gone. Joey reached and pulled Tristan away.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Wheeler?"  
  
"Shut up, Tristan!"  
  
"This doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Yeah it does, now quit beating my friend up and leave.!"  
  
"Fine Wheeler, I'll deal with you later." Tristan stated before he walked off. Joey quickly turned his gaze to the boy who was curled in a ball, sobbing.  
  
~Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
  
~As the seasons change - remember how I use to be  
  
Joey ran over and quickly examined him. "Hey...Yugi? You okay man?" The other teen finally, wining, sat up. Joey was really worried by now. "Yugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"L-l-last night, this white-haired man, he, he took my puzzle! I lost Yami, I lost him..." his voice trailed off. "I'm just so, so, worthless. I lost my only friend. All my fault..."  
  
~Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
  
~I've got nothing left - just an empty heart  
  
Yami was very worried. 'Yugi...please be okay! He was blaming himself for everything 'If I had come out...If only I had been there...' He paced up- and-down his soul room, desperately worried for his young charge. Finally he sat down. "Yugi...this is all my fault. I'll never escape...I may as well give up...  
  
~I'm a solder - wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
Joey was trying to get Yugi up. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it. "Leave me alone! I-I, I can't-" He started to cry, burying his head in Joey's shirt. Joey was surprised by this, then he started rubbing the boy's back, trying to get him to calm down. Finally Yugi did, and looked up at Joey.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey, it's just-"  
  
"I know..." Joey replied softly.  
  
"It's all my fault." Yugi whispered mournfully.  
  
Joey looked at him and sighed. "Lets go for a walk. It might help you calm down."  
  
~There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
  
~Or leave me lying here  
  
Joey and Yugi walked through the park, a peaceful silence settling over them. The silence was broken by a scream. Joey and Yugi's heads snapped up and both boys broke out in a run towards the sound. They saw a boy, probably 10, with long black hair and scared blue eyes trying to get away from three older boys.  
  
As soon as Joey say what was going on he ran towards the boys, protecting the younger boy. It reminded Yugi of Yami and he started to cry. 'Yami...'  
  
~Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
  
~There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
  
The bullies had run off, and Joey was now helping the boy up. "You okay kid? I'm Joey, Joey Wheeler, and that's my friend, Yugi um... Yugi um...Well, I don't remember his last name..."  
  
"Thank-you for your help!" The kid looked at Yugi. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
Joey answered for Yugi. "His friend and prized possession are gone. He's...well, blaming himself for it."  
  
"Oh. Well, I gotta go! My brother will be worried! Thanks!" He yelled as he ran off.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi could barley stand it. Yami had made his life so much better. 'Funny, his name means darkness but he is like a light to me, guiding and protecting me, keeping me safe. Yami, I miss you. I need you Yami; you're like my brother. Yami.' Yugi thought as tears crawled down his face.  
  
~With out a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
  
~Lay right down - decide not to go on  
  
"Yugi? Yugi! YUGI!" Joey shouted. Yugi looked up and Joey hit him. Not hard, just hard enough to make him fall on the ground, and, Joey hoped, back into reality. "Snap out of it man! I bet Yami's not sitting around giving up! (rox: well, actually...) He's probably fighting to get back to you! Ya can't give up pal, you can do it!"  
  
Yugi was stunned, and then slowly smiled. "You're right Joey, lets go and find my puzzle and Yami!"  
  
Joey smiled. "Yea, that's the spirit!"  
  
~Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
  
~There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
  
~If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
  
~So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
  
Yami suddenly remembered his promise to Yugi. "I swear Yugi, I will not submit to this darkness. I will not give up. I will continue fighting so that I may retune to you abiou. I swear it Yugi."  
  
~You're a solder now - fighting in a battle  
  
~To be free once more...  
  
~Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
Three figures watched Yugi and Joey's conversation, and Yami's vow. One of the figures was beaten and watching sadly. "No, please don't Bak-"  
  
"Shut up you little bastard! I told you, if you must talk to me, call me master!" Here the figure began to beat the boy, delighting in his screams. At last he turned to the other figure, "This is going well, don't you think?"  
  
"The boy ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Yea, but leave Wheeler to me, got it?"  
  
"Of course." He replied, giving the pitiful figure on the ground another kick.  
  
~*~*~  
  
rox: Well? Can anyone figure out who the three are? You should be able to, but well...  
  
Suicune: Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Still Here  
  
By: rox  
  
Hey folks! What's up? Sorry for the wait, my computer has been acting up lately. -.- Well, here are the answer to reviews! ^_^  
  
QueenOfHearts- Guess what? This chappie is DEDICATED to you because you helped me get off my butt and type! ^__^ Yes, poor Ryou... -.- I feel bad for him...  
  
Sarah- Yup, you are RIGHT! I'm glad that it's depressing! Yea!  
  
Bayleef- You are...CORECT! Sorry for the wait. ^^'  
  
Yami's Tenshi- Same with me! Sorry for the wait. ^__^ But now you have to review the other chappies! Yea!  
  
harrysgirl- Yep, you're correct. Yipee. Um...as for the rest...no comment.  
  
K.C. Whitestar- Joey: Yea, I know I'm the best. Yes I am-*gets knocked out by rox* -.-' Sorry bout that. Nope it's not Tea! Thanks for the review! ^__^  
  
ShadowFire- First, me too! Second, Again, me too! Third, THANKS!! ^____^  
  
shitsumon- No, Bakura is NOT! *slaps him* BAD BAKURA! ^_^ Actually, Marik/Malik aren't in this yet...notice I said yet? *evil grin* I'm going to try and get them worked in this! P.S. Yugi said thanks for the umbrella!  
  
Queen Ali B- Yup, you are right! ^_^ Seto: I was LOOKING FOR HIM! Yugi: Thanksyouarereallynicedidyouknowthat?Ireallylovepixiestixs!YesIdo!Theyarerea llygood!^__^ Suicune: Hello. Yami: *sulking* _You_ try being stuck in a pitch black puzzle not knowing if your hikari is alive and see how YOU like it! Mokuba: Hey, give me a break! I am an 'innocent' kid and went to go get Seto!  
  
Alina- CORECT!!!!! Um, I'm going to out on a limb here but I'm going to say that your internet is working? lol. Anyways, thanks 4 the review!  
  
Adrienne-Lillian/plushies- Actually, it's not Seto...but Bakura and Tristan is right.  
  
Thunderjam- ^__^ I am sooo happy you like it! Thanks!  
  
Yugi-Yami15- THANKS!! I'm glad that you like it! ^_^  
  
rox: 'kay, Lets get going! ^____^ Like always, I don't own YGO or the song, 'Comin' to the Rescue' by O-town (I think...)  
  
~~Chapter 5~~  
  
Yugi and Joey headed to where Yugi though the 'demon' who stole Yami was. He could faintly feel where the puzzle was if he concentrated. They reached what looked like an abandoned mansion and where about there when a giant hole opened below them. They were falling when two sets of hands reached out and grabbed them. They were pulled up and looked at their saviors. One was the black-haired boy from before and the other had chestnut hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Seto. Mokuba told me what happened so I though I'd help." He smirked as he looked at the hole and back at the two boys. "Looks like I came at a good time, huh?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, thank you. Let's go."  
  
~If your tumbling down and your spirits fall  
  
~Help's on the way we hear your call.  
  
The four boys entered the house and hear a laugh. "Welcome you fools! I hope you enjoy your stay because this will be your final day!"  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi yelled, sounding braver than he felt.  
  
"I am a thief and a stealer of souls, but you can call me Bakura." With that the voice was gone.  
  
"I think the puzzle is this way." Yugi said, pointing to a hallway. The other three nodded and ran to it. Yugi going first, as he was hoping to sense the puzzle again.  
  
~On a mission we're united as one.  
  
~Friends forever yeah...  
  
~Here we come!  
  
They came to a junction but Yugi couldn't tell which way to go. He looked up at the other two teens.  
  
"I suggest that Joey go down one and the rest of us go down another." The other three boys nodded in agreement at Seto's idea. Joey ran down the hallway to the right while Seto, Yugi and Mokuba went to the left.  
  
Joey ran until he got to an empty room. As soon as he stepped in it the door slammed shut and locked. The lights also came on and he saw Tristan on the other side of the room, seemingly guarding the door. Tristan looked up and smirked when he saw Joey. "Well, well, well, you finally arrived Joey. I believe we have a score to settle." HE pulled out a knife.  
  
"Then let's settle it." Joey said, looking around for anything he could use. All he could see were walls. Walls and Tristan. 'Hope this works, but, hey, he never was what you could call smart.' He ran to the other side of the room, and when Tristan had almost reached him he leaped to the side, causing Tristan to stab the wall. Which caused his knife to get stuck. Joey ran for it, and had just grabbed it when he felt a burning pain in his side. He looked down to see Tristan holding a bloody knife. His blood. He could feel the wound in his side, and the blood it was spilling. 'Shit.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Seto, do you think it's strange we haven met with anything? I mean, guards or stuff?" Yugi questioned. Seto nodded.  
  
"I think you're right, something's strange about that." He glanced around and saw...nothing. But that wasn't important. What was important was what he heard. Water. Rushing water. Rushing water that was getting louder. "RUN!" He shouted, but not soon enough, as a wave of water overtook them.  
  
~In no time we'll be at your side.  
  
~We're a team on a roller coaster ride.  
  
~Each one of us, knows just what to do  
  
"Quite amusing, don't you think?" Bakura sneered at his 'slave'. He looked over at the millennium puzzle. "Pity that they'll never reach you. The meddlesome fool Wheeler will die at Tristan's hands and the two brothers by mine. I think I might keep Yugi as another slave though, he looks rather pathetic, just like you Ryou." He kicked the said boy, causing Ryou to fall back and cry out in pain while Bakura just laughed.  
  
~Never gonna stop, gonna stop......searching for you  
  
"Tristan, why are you trying to kill me?" Joey yelled as he dodged another slash, the blade of his former friend's knife slicing his jacket.  
  
"I never really like you Joey. You were just a better fighter than me. I also enjoyed picking on the students. I never liked you, yes, I would even say I hated you, but when you started hanging out with that shrimp, and defended him against me, well, that was all the crap I could take from you Wheeler. That was all."  
  
~For you  
  
~Baby, listen to me  
  
Seto broke the top of the water. "MOKUBA!" He called, knowing his brother couldn't swim. He looked around frantically then saw his brother several feet away. "MOKUBA! HANG ON!" HE quickly swam over to him, grasping him. "Mokuba, are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Seto. Hey, where's Yugi?" Seto looked around and indeed, there was no sign of him new friend.  
  
~Searching for you...  
  
~Oh for you...  
  
Yugi was underwater, trying to swim up. He had almost made it when he felt something wrap around his leg. 'NO! I need to find Yami, he's depending on me!' Yugi was running out of air quickly. "LET GO!" He yelled, and whatever it was did let go. Yugi had breathed in a lot of water and couldn't breath. 'No, got to save Yami, got to-' Yugi blacked out.  
  
~We're gonna set you free.  
  
~Coming to the rescue.  
  
"I see him. Mokuba, I want you to keep holding onto the shelf, okay? I'll be right back!" Seto dived underwater and grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him to the surface. When he got there he noticed something, Yugi wasn't breathing. He grabbed Mokuba's Arm as well and pulled both right by a window. He kicked it open and the water started draining. As soon as he say something he could put Yugi on he did so, and started CPR on Yugi.  
  
~Get there in a hurry.  
  
~Rescue!  
  
Joey dodged another swipe and trust his blade out, cutting Tristan's arm. "SHIT WHEELER! You'll pay for that! Tristan yelled and kicked Joey so he feel backwards. Joey then screamed as he felt Tristan ram his knife in his shoulder. 'No...can't end like this...gotta do something...'  
  
Tristan, thinking Joey was knocked out cane up to him. Joey kicked out with his feet and knocked Tristan back. He then slashed Tristan's leg, trying to keep him from moving so much. Tristan fell back against the wall, and Joey had the knife against his throat.  
  
"Come on Wheeler. Can you do it?"  
  
~Don't you worry.  
  
~Rescue!  
  
~This adventures heating up.  
  
~I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me  
  
Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up into frantic blue eyes. "Seto?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Thank God Yugi! I was afraid that we lost you!" Seto said. Yugi nodded then tried to stand. He fell back and was caught by Seto. "Be careful Yugi, you are still unsteady. Let me carry you for a bit." Yugi nodded and Seto scoped him up and the three boys proceeded. Yugi pointed the way that they needed to go, but they were stopped when they felt an arrow whiz by them.  
  
"Put me down Seto, I don't want to slow you down!" Seto nodded and all three boys ran off. Yugi felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and saw an arrow embedded in it. The three boys came to what seemed like a dead end when the saw a small door to the left. Seto ran over to open it, but it was locked.  
  
~So if your lost  
  
~Or think it's through.  
  
~Never gonna stop looking for you.  
  
~Your not alone, so have no doubt.  
  
Joey looked at his former friend and the knife. He bowed his head. "No, I can't. I won't stoop to the level of a murderer. Tristan looked up at Joey. "Tristan, Just leave. I won't kill ya but I never want to see you again. The longer you stay the more tempting it is to kill you." Tristan slowly got up and walked out, but as soon as the door closed he collapsed to his knees and cried, cried for his former friendship he had ruined.  
  
"I really fucked up" He mumbled as he slowly got up and left.  
  
~We'll put our heads together;  
  
~Gonna figure it out! Oh!  
  
Bakura Frowned when he saw Joey's progress. "Soon that fool will enter! At least Yugi and the other two brats will die!" Ryou looked up at him sadly, then down at the item around his neck.  
  
'I have to do something, but what?'  
  
~*~  
  
Seto pulled out a lock-pick and quickly opened the door before any more arrows could hit. He saw a door on the other side of the room, then gasped as he saw Yugi. The younger boy had an arrow in his shoulder and was silently sobbing.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"I'll be fine Seto, just take the arrow out, okay?" Seto looked uncertain but complied. He saw Yugi flinch, but nothing else. "Better, now, lets go!" The two other nodded and went towards the door.  
  
~Baby!  
  
~Listen to me...  
  
~We're gonna, gonna set you free yeah  
  
Yugi, Seto and Mokuba burst through the door, and at the same time Joey did his. Bakura smirked at them all. "Well, well, well, you all managed to survive. I must admit that that surprised me." He threw out his hand and a sphere of dark energy was thrown towards Mokuba. It hit him and he was sent backwards. He slammed into the wall and Seto was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Mokuba, no.." He heard Bakura laugh then felt a searing pain in his back, causing him to almost loose consciousness. "No, got to stay strong, got to fight him-" But as another dark sphere hit him he couldn't hang on and passes out.  
  
"BASTARD!" Joey yelled, rushing towards him, only to hit what seemed like a force field and get thrown back. He leaped to his feet and charged him again.  
  
"No, Joey, don't!" Yugi called, but was too late as hi friend was thrown back harder than before. Yugi ran behind him so Joey wouldn't get as hurt and was slammed into the wall. "Now I end this." He said, forming a large dark energy sphere.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" A voice yelled, and Bakura was thrown to the ground as someone ran into him.  
  
~Coming to the rescue.  
  
~Get there in a hurry.  
  
~Rescue!  
  
"I won't let you do things like this. I will not let you hurt anyone else for your sick games. This ends here Bakura." With that Ryou glowed a pale blue color and Bakura started glowed an angry red.  
  
"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS RYOU! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME!" Bakura yelled as the light enveloped him, and he disappeared. Ryou sighed and collapses. Yugi and Joey ran over to him and saw that he had just blacked out. Then Yugi went over to Seto and Mokuba. As he did Mokuba started to wake up.  
  
"Seto?" He whispered. "Are you okay? No, don't leave me!"  
  
"I'll never leave you kid." Seto said as he sat up, gingerly rubbing his forehead. "Ow..."  
  
"I'm glad that you're both okay! Now all I need to do is get my puzzle and I'm done!" Yugi smiled. 'I've almost got you Yami, hang on."  
  
~Baby, don't you worry.  
  
~Rescue!  
  
~This adventures heating up.  
  
~I'll rescue you and if I do you gotta rescue me  
  
Then Yugi saw it. The puzzle was smashed. "NO! YAMI!" Yugi screamed.  
  
~Rescue  
  
~TBC~  
  
DONE!!! HALLELUJAH!! This was a pain to write! But I'm done! Yea!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Still Here  
  
By: rox  
  
HEY!! I LIVE!!! ^-^ School is a pain! --; Well, much stuff! First, this will be the LAST part for a while. I am trying to finish some of my other ficcys, like Remember Me, R&J, and Tea's Independence. Another thing, Thank- you for all the reviews! I am NOT going to respond this chapter, I want to finish the friggn thing! ^_~ But, no, this is not the end. Well, onto the chapter!  
  
I, rox, do not own YuGiOh or Forever by Plus One. *sobs uncontrollably*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
Yugi sighed, trying to place another piece into his puzzle. He had been trying to finish the puzzle for hours, ever since he had gotten home. He hadn't even bothered to patch up his shoulder or eat. All that mattered was Yami, Yami needed to be freed. He needed to be freed from darkness. He needed his light. Yugi knew this.  
  
Nothing else mattered. Not his wounds, nothing. He HAD to free him! After all Yami had done for him...  
  
*click*  
  
'Finally, another piece. Hang on Yami'  
  
/_\  
  
Yami waited. He could feel Yugi putting the puzzle together. Yugi was completing it. He shivered from the cold in his prison. 'Aibou, please hurry' It was so cold and cold and dark and pitch black. He had been trapped for three millenniums, and that had been quite enough.  
  
He had been terrified when the puzzle was shattered. He was back in the darkness. Not only that, but he couldn't feel Yugi at all. He didn't even know if Yugi was alive. But now, piece-by-piece, the puzzle was coming together.  
  
~I lost you in darkness  
  
~When I fell form the light  
  
Yugi sighed, his shoulder was hurting more, and his stomach was complaining about the lack of food. He hadn't eaten since the morning, and it was already nighttime. He smiled faintly when another piece fit into the puzzle. He WOULD solve it. He HAD to. 'Yami...'  
  
"Yugi? I'm leaving for the gamming convention, okay? I should be back by nine at the latest!"  
  
"Okay grandpa!" Yugi called. He was glad that he had been able to sneak in with out his grandfather noticing that he had been shot in the shoulder with an arrow. THAT would not have gone over to well. 'Just a few more pieces. Almost there.'  
  
*click*  
  
'Hang on Yami...hang on...'  
  
~I held on to the world too tight  
  
Yami looked around, his soul room was no longer as dark and cold. He could feel Yugi, feel his light. Piece by piece, it was almost complete. There was only one more piece. 'Aibou' The last piece went in. Yami smiled and summoned himself out of the puzzle.  
  
~I thought I'd never find you  
  
"The last piece." Yugi whispered. He was feeling dizzy, he was so tired. He placed the piece into the puzzle.  
  
As soon as he had done that, the room began to spin. Then all went black.  
  
~Thought I'd be alone  
  
Seto and Mokuba were relaxing, and Joey was sitting on their VERY expensive couch looking down at his feet.  
  
"Hey, pup, you going to go home?" Home, Joey frowned slightly. Yea, that sounded like a whole lot of fun...  
  
'Yea, lets go home and play keep-away-from-the-drunken-father, or maybe if we're luck, we could even play dodge-the-empty-broken-beer-bottle.' Joey sighed. Seto looked up and say that Joey was frowning.  
  
"You could always stay here tonight." He added. He saw Joey smile.  
  
"Really? You'd let me?" Joey almost yelled. He whopped when Seto nodded, then hugged the CEO.  
  
"On one condition pup." He almost smiled at Joey's confused look. "You don't do that anymore." He smirked at Joey's sheepish look. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
~But you took my hand and led me home  
  
Ryou walked home. He was staring blankly ahead, and two tears where crawling down his face. He didn't even seem to notice. 'Bakura...'  
  
~Now I know  
  
Bakura watched Ryou, unseen, unnoticed, not even really there. He had been banished, but knowing as much as he did of the realm of shadows he was able to watch Ryou. At first it had been to plot revenge, but now...he wasn't sure.  
  
~I know that  
  
~You'll always be  
  
Ryou entered the darkened kitchen. His father wouldn't be home for another few months. He placed his head in his arms and sobbed. "Why? Why did you force me to hurt you Bakura? I never wanted to! WHY!?! I just couldn't have you hurt anyone else. " Ryou whispered. Bakura frowned. Ryou hadn't done that because he wanted to? He had done it just because Bakura was going to hurt the pharaoh's brat?  
  
~Where I go  
  
Bakura looked sadly at Ryou. 'If only I could be there. If only I could be someone else. I just realized how much he means to me. He helped me, constantly. Not like I'll be forming any alliances wit the pharaoh or anything. And this DOES NOT mean I have changed...' Bakura concentrated and probed the Millennium Ring. He felt a pulling sensation and was sucked in. He panted from the effort.  
  
~Forever is a long time  
  
'That was harder than I though. He poked the link and found that Ryou had fallen asleep. 'We'll have to talk tomorrow. Sleep DOES sound good. But, Ryou, Just because I am back does not mean I will not go after the items...' Bakura nodded, after reassuring himself that he was not going soft, and fell asleep.  
  
~To be without you in my life  
  
~I wanna keep you by my side  
  
Seto looked over at Joey, who was staring at the large room. He smiled as Joey turned around, looking at everything. He frowned slightly when he saw a bruise on Joey's arm. He was about to comment on it when he noticed that Joey had covered it quickly. Seto decided to ask later.  
  
~'Cuz forever is a long time  
  
Mokuba smiled as his older brother and new friend came down for a late dinner.  
  
"PIZZA!!!!" Joey yelled, diving towards the box. Mokuba and Seto both laughed at the way Joey was trying to eat the box. When Joey finally had his peace, Seto gave him a napkin. Written on it was 'Joey, I saw the bruise. If you are some problems at home you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. -Seto"  
  
Joey looked up and caught Seto's eye and nodded slightly. Seto smiled a bit.  
  
~You have faith when I am faithless  
  
~Strength when I don't  
  
Yami looked down and saw Yugi, seemingly asleep. He gasped when he saw Yugi's shoulder in such bad condition. He quickly found a first aid kit and cleaned Yugi's wound. He felt terrible, Yugi had gotten hurt because of him. If he had protected Yugi like he had promised none of this would have happened. He felt something wet sliding down his cheek. He whipped it away. He was crying.  
  
He had finished bandaging Yugi and was putting everything away when he heard a pain filled moan.  
  
~You believe in me even when I won't  
  
~You are patient, you are true  
  
"Aibou? How do you feel?" Yugi looked up and saw Yami. His eyes filled with tears/  
  
"YAMI! I'm so sorry! I let him get the puzzle! I'm sorry! So sorry! It's all my fault! Why, why couldn't I be stronger? WHY? I'm so sorry Yami." Yami smiled sadly as he rubbed his hikari's back.  
  
~Your love is what keeps me through  
  
~Now I know  
  
"Yami, never leave me! I almost couldn't stand it this time!" Yugi sobbed, clutching Yami's jacket. Yami smiled softly. He never wanted to leave again, and never would if he had the choice.  
  
~I know that  
  
~You'll always be  
  
~Where I go  
  
"Aibou, I will try to never leave, but if we are ever separated like this again, remember that I am ALWAYS with you, if not in body than in spirit. You mean everything to me my light." Yugi smiled and nodded, he knew, he just needed to hear it.  
  
~Forever is a long time  
  
~To be without you in my life  
  
~I wanna keep you by my side  
  
~'Cuz forever is a long time  
  
Ryou woke up, still drained. He slowly walked up the stairs, feeling terrible about the things that had happened. Whether he had meant top or not, Bakura had helped Ryou. Ryou had always been scared and weak, but Bakura had changed that. Ryou had begun to care for the ancient tomb robber, even if he was cruel, and he believed that Bakura had begun to care for him.  
  
He had entered his room and flopped on his bed when he thought he felt something.  
  
Something familiar.  
  
~Even when I'm pullin' apart at the seams  
  
~And its hard to believe  
  
~Even in my darkest hour, my darkest day  
  
~You shine on me  
  
"Aibou, do you know how horrible it was to be separated from you? I hated it! My light wasn't there to protect me...you chase away my shadows, you protect me from the darkness, you have saved me." Yami smiled faintly. "It wasn't your fault aibou, never."  
  
~Forever is a long time  
  
~To be without you in my life  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered. It couldn't be! Bakura was killed. Ryou had killed him. When Ryou didn't hear anything he broke down. "I'm so sorry Bakura. I miss you. You might have hurt me, but I would rather be hurt buy you than be all alone. Why did you do it? I HATE it! Why couldn't you have been caring...why...Bakura...why?"  
  
~I wanna keep you by my side  
  
~'Cuz forever is a long time  
  
"Ryou?" Ryou looked up and saw Bakura...sort of. He seemed rather...transparent. "Ryou, I'm sorry for how I treated you." Ryou smiled a bit. "I can only appear in a spirit form for a while. But Ry, just because I'm being nice to you doesn't mean I have given up on killing the pharaoh or taking over the world." Ryou nodded, smiling.  
  
~It's a long long time  
  
~Forever is a long time  
  
~To be without you in my life  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi, who had fallen asleep again. Yugi had gone through so much, and they had almost been separated forever. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi sleep peacefully. Yami was starting to feel tired himself. He lie down on the bed as well and finally fell asleep. Soon the only sounds were the two's breathing, which could barley be heard. The whole house was quiet, as if allowing the two to sleep undisturbed.  
  
~I need you in my life  
  
~I wanna keep you by my side  
  
~'Cuz forever is a long time  
  
~It's a long long time  
  
The clock struck nine, a small chime was heard, then silence.  
  
~Forever  
  
~~~~  
  
YESSSSSSSSSSS!!! DONE!!!! No updates for a while, but PLEASE review!!!! PLEASE!!! I WILL update eventually! ^-^ Please review!!! 


End file.
